Powers
by jessiebruns
Summary: Bella is a girl without powers in a world where most have them. Being dragged into servitude will she will find out she is more than what she thought she was. As she evolves she will find out what it means to imprint on her one true love and how the ones she is serving will react.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing just playing with the characters that Stephanie Meyer's made.**

** Redoing some of the chapters**

* * *

Every day is a reminder of what I don't have. I am part of the few that is different from the others and will remain that way until I die. As a child I was happy and had the

world at my finger tips. My parents adored me and I was very smart for my age. That all stopped at the age of thirteen when it was found out that I had no power at

the time a child reaches his or her teens their power will show. Mine didn't so now I will be a servant in one of the powers household or become a breeder when I turn

twenty one. Thank goodness I just turned 18, I don't even want to think about what happens to a woman that becomes a breeder.

Today though is the day I leave to the power family that I will be a servant to for four years. Hopefully they are nice and maybe have a few other non-powers that I can

get to know. My grandparents are taking me to the station where I will go by train to one of the power camps to get to my power family. The station is filled with gray

depressing walls.

"Now Bella, here is the address for your power family. You better behave or you will get punished. The Blacks are the fourth most powerful family so you

will be in for it if you cause problems" my grandmother making demands of me for the power family already.

It is just easier to just nod my head and grab the ticket

information from her and the paper with the address on it.

My grandmother had reached the age of seventy-six this year and acquired me seventeen years ago when my parents died. My mother struggled with cancer for three

years and then my father soon died after from a broken heart. I was sent to my grandmother because she was my only living relative, but she did not want me having not

approved of my mother even though she was my father's imprint. She never did treat me badly mostly just ignored me, so no lost love there and why she was so ready for

me to be gone.

Walking through the power camp was interesting; I saw some teens practicing their powers. Every person has a different kind of power some are more defense by the

looks of it as a girl puts up a brick wall to block a fire attack from a boy. As I go past one of the buildings I stumble and a young girl with short black hair, blue eyes, and

pretty short runs to help me.

"Hey you ok" I answer with a shrug.

"It's going to be ok, just be patient and it will work at as planned "she says.

I must have given her a weird look because she keeps talking while point to her head

"I know it will, plus we are going to be great friends. See you soon Bella."

She is really weird but how in the world did

she know my name?


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing just playing with the characters that Stephanie Meyer's made.**

* * *

I continued walking till I got to a bridge; there I was at a crossroads. Looking down at my paper I saw that the Black family lived on 625 Moon Road. Hopefully I did not pass the road already. Just wish I could have taken one of those golf carts that the powers use to get around but normal people like me have to walk. One nice thing though was that the houses I was passing were big and beautiful, so now I have an idea of what I will be living in.

As I continued walking the houses continued to get smaller. Finally I saw the address I was looking for. You have got to be kidding me; really, I am expected to live there. My grandmother's house was bigger than this place. This is where the fourth most powerful family on the camp lived? The house was really a small shack with worn out red siding and the door was hanging slightly off the hinges. Grass had been making its way through the cracks of the sidewalk for a while and the garden by the door was like a jungle. I had never seen weeds so tall in my entire life. 

Tentatively, I walked up to the door and knocked softly scared the door would fall off if I put any real effort into it. The guy that answered the door was in a wheel chair.

"You must be Bella it's about time you got here. We've been waiting for you for a while."

His voice was cracking making wonder how old he really was.

"Well don't just stand there girl get moving. If my son likes you, you might get treated better than the other. Also don't try to run away, we will always get you and you don't even want to know what the punishment will be for running" 

Following behind him so I did not get into trouble, I was led to a small room in the back of the shack. It really looked more like a shed that held two other beds. As soon as I was inside, he slammed the door shut and it sounded like he locked it as well. Taking a closer look at the room I could see that the wallpaper was so old you could not tell what color it was. Long slashed were in some of the walls and the curtains were torn like a wild animal had been in there. What in the world is going on here and what have I gotten myself into. 

All of a sudden the door opened and a young guy about seventeen by the looks of him with black hair and even blacker eyes came in holding onto a girls arm and literally threw her into the room. Then he slammed the door shut and locked it once again.

She had brown hair just like me, around the same height, and small frame as well. The only difference was she had green eyes while I have brown eyes. She would have been pretty if it wasn't for the claw like scars on her face. Looking at her arm I saw it was already starting to bruise where the boy had been holding on to it. 

She looked up at me looking surprised to see I was there. Next thing I know she starts talking to me.

"That man is Jacob, watch out for him. If you can, stay as far away from both the father and the son. They are monsters and every girl that shows up they claim as soon has she is of age."

I was starting to get really scared now.

"What do you mean, what happened to your face? We have to go to the power authorities, they can help us."

She turned to the door and put her ear to it then she ran to the small window and looked out.

Turning back to me she got really serious.

"A few years ago a couple of girls tried to get out. These girls are no longer here. Jacob killed them. His power is that he is able to be a shape shifter. Basically, he turns into a giant wolf. You see these marks all over the room and on me, he did this. No one wants you after you are marked. They do this so that no one else will want you. No one is willing to help you either since we are non-powers. We're trapped here, you will become like this too. I turn twenty-one tomorrow and then he will rape me. Though if you stay with me I will try to help, but there really is very little I can do."

I smiled at her since it seems I have an ally here.

"I'm Bella"

"I'm Vanessa, but you can call me Nessie if you like. That is my parents called me before I was brought here. Get some sleep Bella, because tomorrow will be a very hard day. Billy and Jacob will try to break whatever spirit you have but don't let them."


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing just playing with the characters that Stephanie Meyer's made.**

* * *

"Aaahhh! " I screamed as the door slams open and into the wall making me jump a mile in the air.

"Rise and shine whores, it's time to get to work." Jacob shouts in the small room waking everyone up.

"I have a list for everyone here, especially you new girl. Get up! I need my breakfast and you're fixing it. It better be good too" he sneered at me.

I can't believe how big he is, I'm surprised I didn't notice it yesterday the guy is huge. Big bulky muscles, so big they are disgusting with his veins popping out. He could probably squish me easily if he wanted to. As he turns to leave the room his eyes give an appreciative look up and down my body making me shiver with revulsion.

"Here put this on" Nessie tells me handing me a very skimpy black shorts and shirt uniform.

The shorts barely cover my ass, while the shirt shows a huge amount of cleavage.

"I know I thought the same thing but at least it's better than being naked. Now the other girl is Lauren, watch out for her she is the favorite since she lets Jacob sample the goods before he is suppose to" she whispered to me.

Looking over at the other girl I see she has long wavy blond hair and blue-green eyes. Her back is straight and she is pulling the shirt lower to show more it seemed. She notices me looking at her and gives a menacing smirk.

After finding what was supposed to be the kitchen, I found a list of what to make and a list of everything what I was to do today. I put the to do list down for later and started making breakfast in the tiny kitchen. I was to make a breakfast explosion. Way too much for anyone to eat. It included bacon, eggs, pancakes, French toast, grits, hash browns, and biscuits and gravy. They even wanted everything to be made from scratch. It took forever to find everything stuff was piled on top of everything. Finally after an hour it was all done and had to tell Billy and Jacob it was ready.

"Well girl, what are you waiting for I can't eat if you don't serve it to me."

Guess I was their waitress too now, can't they do anything for themselves? When I finished serving them without even a thank you, I went to move past Jacob. As I walked by his hand went out and smacked me on the ass and the pervert actually squeezed it. When I finally got by I grabbed my list and ran.

Looking at the list I saw I had to do a lot of stuff. Laundry, cooking, dusting, sweeping, cleaning bathrooms, and I even had to help give Billy a bath. At the end of the list I saw the word inspection, hmm wonder what that means. The way it has been going, it is going to be something bad.

First things first though, I had to get something to eat myself. Non-powers in the Black house it seemed had to live off cereal for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. This wasn't servitude in the Black house this was torture and slavery. I had seen and heard about other power's houses where the non-power was treated as a member of the family just with lots of small chores.

I had just finished with bathroom, which were even more disgusting then the laundry, when Billy came and got me.

"Alright girly time for your inspection, you will be going to the doctor's to find out what kind of condition you're in. You better not embarrass me either or I will let Jacob have you early" he said glaring at me.

The ride was in a noisy red old pickup truck. You really could not hear anything which was fine by me.

We stopped outside a huge building with a beautiful garden and fountain outside of it. Inside was just has gorgeous with huge arches, tasteful decor, and a waiting room that looked like a homey living room. Billy went up to talk to the receptionist who was a tall statuesque blond with violet eyes.

"Miss. Rosalie, I am here to see Dr. Cullen. I have an appointment" he said gruffly.

She looked at him with calculating eyes

"Yes I see it right here, just have a seat and he'll be with you in a few minutes."

Several minutes went by when the door finally opened with someone calling my name. The voice was really familiar. Looking up I saw it was the girl that I met the other day! What is she doing here and how is she here?

"Get up!" Billy whisper shouted at me.

"Follow me girl" and with that we walking down a long hallway until we got to the fourth door down.

The inside was tan, other than that it looked like a normal doctor's office. The girl took my blood pressure and said she would be back with Dr. Cullen shortly, and then with a smile she was off.

Billy looked at me after she left with a look on his face.

"Do not tell anything that happens in my house. I know you have heard a few stories but the Cullens are the most powerful powers on the camp. If I hear you told anything, I will make you a breeder for Jacob tomorrow morning."

Before he could say anything else a knock sounded on the door. In came the most handsome guy I had ever seen, he had blond hair and the same blue eyes that the girl had.

"Hello Mr. Black and this must be Isabella. I am Dr. Cullen it is nice to meet you. Now Mr. Black, my daughter Alice who was in early will be with me today and will help me look over Isabella. You can go out to waiting room while I check out Isabella since she probably won't be comfortable with you in here" Dr. Cullen told Billy.

"I guess that would be alright" Billy grudgingly said.

Hmm, guess even Billy won't even go against the Dr. Cullen.

After Billy left Dr. Cullen turned to me.

"I already know Alice has spoken to you. I don't know why but the whole family has learned to trust her. The only thing she would tell us is that she would be your best friend first and later you would be a part of the family. Now let's get to the reason for your visit".

He called Alice in and she rushed to me giving me a hug. The whole time she was jumping up and down like someone who had too much caffeine.

"Oh, Bella I was so excited to see you! I can't wait till we can go shopping and blue would be the best color for you. Maybe a spa day too, that way we can get massages, pedicures, and we can even get our hair done." She was talking so fast I could barely keep up.

Dr. Cullen finally got to do part of the exam after that. Next thing Alice's eyes glazed over.

"Dad you have to have Billy make an appointment in two weeks. If not, they might hurt her thinking no one would see her for a while." "Bella I am going to talk to Mr. Black while you get dressed, then we will make that appointment. I have to do some blood work anyway to see what shots you have had in the past" Dr. Cullen responded.

The way back to the Blacks was very uncomfortable with Billy scowling all the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing just playing with the characters that Stephanie Meyer's made.**

* * *

Walking inside the house I was greeted by Jacob.

"Well, well, well, looks like my new soon to be whore has returned. I think it's time I get a look at the goods" as he approached me with an evil grin on his face.

He reached his hand out to touch me and I smacked his hand away. His face got red and he swung his fist at my face and punched me. It hurt so bad I screamed and hit the floor. Tears were falling down my cheek. Jacob started to come up to me again.

"Jacob stop, I have to take her back in two weeks. You'll have to wait till she has no more appointments" Billy told him as he wheeled himself in.

"Just wait, you will be mine. You're lucky Cullen was appointed your doctor. Now get to work I want my supper and it better be good too. Nessie will take your place on giving Dad his bath" with that he left the room.

While cooking lasagna, I could see my reflection in the pot I was using. My cheek was starting to swell where Jacob hit me. In two weeks time though I hope it would be gone. As I was working, a slight tingling feeling seemed to have invaded my body. I just worked through it so I could go to bed since I have a lot of work to do tomorrow.

When I entered the room I shared with the other girls, a new cot was put in the middle of it so that I had to crawl over the new cot to reach my bed. Lauren was already in bed. When I looked at her though she had a color around her, it was a dark muddled pink color mixed with a brownish orange color. Nessie came in next with a girl that was slightly taller than average with brown hair and brown eyes. It was unbelievable, she had a glow too only hers was different than Laurens; Nessie's glow was emerald green and orange around the edges. The new girl's color were different, her's was a deep red and had a greenish yellow center. I can't understand what all of the colors mean or where they came from. Why am I seeing them and have I finally gone crazy?

Nessie came over to me with a panicked look on her face.

"This is Angela we have to try to keep her safe tonight. She is a transfer from another home. She, she…. talked back to Jacob. I know she will be punished because Jacob is hot headed. Since she was a transfer, to him she is fair game and she just turned 21."

My face must have shown true horror on it because Angela became frightened.

"What do you mean punished? I did nothing wrong, just because I told him no does not mean he can do anything he wants. I have rights too you know" by the time she was done she was all but shouting.

Nessie tries to shush her scared that the Blacks will come in here. Lauren just sits up and smiles a knowing smile.

Around an hour later I hear this loud angry howl.

Nessie bolts up out and try to find a corner to hide.

Angela gets this confused but scared look on her on her tired face.

Suddenly the door is ripped off its hinges and a giant russet colored wolf is in the door way. It looks angry with big black eyes and sharp white teeth. Surrounding the wolf is the deepest color of black ever. The wolf looks around like it is looking for its next victim. It moves its head a few times back and forth until settling on Angela. Before she has a chance to scream the wolf is on her. Its paw slashes across her check and bites her arm a couple times. Then moves to go back through the door, before it leaves it turns to look at me as if saying I'm next.

I have never been so scared in my life; it makes me wish I was back home with my grandparents. At least there I know I was safe even with the restrictions and being ignored. My parents were never around since they are in the military and so it was my father's side that was left with taking care of me. Though right now I can't think of what I want have to tend to Angela. She is still on her bed bleeding and crying. I can't and don't even want to imagine what it would be like to go through that. Nessie is still in a corner crying and holding her arm as if she had been hurt.

I go over to Nessie first, "Nessie we have to help her where is the first aid kit or anything to clean her up? Nessie please you have to help me help her" I beg.

The whole time Nessie is sobbing "I knew it was going to happen, I knew it. It's all my fault, I should have tried to do something but I froze".

From that I knew she was going to be no help.

Carefully I tiptoed up to Angela; she was still shaking and bleeding from her traumatic ordeal. When I touched her good arm she jumped and just cried even harder. I had no idea what to do or how to help her. Lauren at that time decided to be a little useful and handed me a box full of bandages and peroxide. Then she went back to bed and turned her back to us. I could tell then and there we were going to get along so well.

"Angela, it's ok it's just me. I want to help you if you'll let me. You have to quiet down though."

The bottle of water helped clean her up a little. The slashes on her face were red, angry and bleeding. I bandaged them up the best I could; but truthfully they need to be stitched and I don't see that happening.

Now I knew how Nessie had gotten the scars on her face and what it meant to be marked. Angela let me have her arm and whimpered as I put the peroxide on it and bandaged her arm up. I don't think the girl will ever be the same again.

Over the next two weeks the work stayed exhausting, I had to try to avoid Jacob the best I could, and the wolf never showed back up though Jacob had the same coloring as the wolf. Angela's colors had changed in those two weeks to a muddy blue.

If only I could figure out what the colors mean and where they were coming from.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing just playing with the characters that Stephanie Meyer's made.**

* * *

Nessie was sick today.

She had not been able to keep anything down all morning. Today was grocery day though so I had to go in Nessie's place.

Billy made Jacob take me to the store to get my name on the account so that I could go by myself; if there was a next time. All the way to the store Jacob was leering at me while I tried to shrink into the corner of the cab of the truck as much as possible.

I don't know how or when, but I was determined to find some way out of this.

At the store, Jacob was pushing me around to all of the different departments. He left me in the produce aisle telling me to stay there so he could get the meat saying he didn't want me to mess it up. As soon as he left I jumped because someone grabbed me into a hug. Pulling away it was Alice looking way too happy for this early in the morning.

"Bella, how are you? What do you think of your power do you like it? Oh, wait your not done yet. Ohhhh, I just wait till you are out of there! We are going to have so much fun. "

She was talking so fast I could hardly understand her let alone answer any of her questions.

"Power, what power Alice? I am a non-power remember."

"You do have powers, you just haven't developed them yet silly" She laughed at me.

"All I see are colors, that is not a power. Having a power is like throwing fire or building walls within minutes." I said getting annoyed by everything.

With a determined look she asked, "When you look at me what color or colors do you see?"

"You are a deep sparkling blue with royal purple edges"

"See you have a power already that is my aura you are reading. The blue stands for passion for life while the purple is my psychic ability. Your power from what I can tell right now indicates what kind of a person he or she is. Oh, and by the way you're not done yet. I got to go, just don't be afraid of what is to come."

With that she was off so fast I would have thought she would have disappeared into thin air.

Jacob came around the corner with a big sack of meat just as I was finishing up. He grabbed my arm rough and looked around slightly annoyed as if he had known I had talked to someone.

"Listen maggot we have to get back, something came up" he barked.

As we left the store the area was filled with powers out and about on the sunny day. While trying to keep up with Jacob, I started to get that tingling feeling again. Then I stopped walking because I literally could not move, Jacob was dragging me to the truck at that point.

"What are you doing? Move whore!" he whispered yelled at me.

Finally I had control of my body again. All the way back to the Black's house Jacob was looking at me funny and shaking his head.

**E prov (finally I know)**

I was just coming back from my tour across the seas.

I still had not found my imprint. Once a year, those men who had not found their imprint would travel to other camps in search of their imprint. An imprint completes each other. Nothing happens if you never find your imprint; it just means a life of loneliness. The imprint is a gradual process. First you feel a slight pull, second a tingling feeling from just being in the same area of your imprint, after that I am not sure what happens. My father Carlisle told me he would tell me more once I get past the second stage.

Sometimes I hope that I don't have an imprint because of what happened to my old friend Jacob Black. It all started with his dad Billy. Billy lost his wife to a car crash where he also lost his ability to walk this caused Billy to be cruel to Jacob. After Jacob came of age and found his imprint Leah, Billy calmed down and focused on making sure his son and son's wife had everything they needed.

Two years later Leah and Jacob got into a big argument and Jacob lost control phasing and killed Leah. Since it was an accident no charges were made and Jacob was set free. Ever since then Jacob has never been the same, and seemed to have the same cruel streak that his father has. Unfortunately he took it out on the non powers that were brought into his home. Since they live on the out skirts of town and were part of the power group no one says anything unless it happens in town.

"Yo Eddie, you ready or are we staying here?" my cousin Emmett asked while nudging my shoulder.

"Em, don't call me Eddie you know I hate that" I scowled at him.

Emmett just laughed "Come on Virgward lets go."

There he goes again, just had to make fun of the fact that I'm still a virgin. Sometimes I have to block him out when he starts this because he tries to give me pointers by shouting out sex positions in his mind to me. It makes me shudder in disgust when I have to see images in my mind of him and his imprint Rose.

We had just gotten onto the main road, when a tingling sensation went through my body. Next thing I know I could see everything. I mean everything. I could see the pollen in the air; there were all sorts of colors in the pigments of the flowers that I had never seen before.

I froze, "Em, this is so weird I can see everything. Did you know you have a slight purple tint to your hair? Just wait till I tell Jasper about it!"

"What do you mean I have a purple tint in my hair beside you can ask Rosie. She will tell you I am all man"

"Dude seriously, I don't want to see that shit. Really though, I don't know what just happened."

"We'll go to your dad, maybe he will know. We can be there in two weeks. Besides it could be your girly side coming out to show girl colors" he teased.

After two weeks of being of being on the road with Emmett, I was sick and tired of him. From the virgin jokes to him trying to see if he could see farther than me, it was getting to the point I just wanted to punch him in his mouth.

We were finally in town close to the grocery store when my body froze and the tingling sensation began again. Only this time it was too much for my body and the next thing I know all I saw was black.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing just playing with the characters that Stephanie Meyer's made.**

* * *

B pov

When we got to the Black house Jacob ordered me to go to my room.

The room had less privacy then it did before. Now instead of a door, Jacob put up a shower curtain and nailed it to the door frame. Ugh, I really hate my life. Everything is wrong in my life and on top of that there is something weird going on with my body.

Resting on my bed Nessie came into the room with a small sack. I watched as she started packing what little stuff she had.

"Nessie where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"Oh Bella it's so wonderful, I am now part of the breeding program but someone contacted headquarters and bought me from the Blacks. I'm safe now, my new owner is someone name Seth Clearwater" She was smiling from ear to ear and you could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Nessie, I'm so happy for you! This is a wonderful opportunity for you. They have to be a lot better than here" I truly was happy for her just worried about what will happen for the next girl that comes through these doors.

Angie and Lauren entered the room after that. Angie must have just gotten done with chores because she looked really tired.

Lauren looked at me with a smug look on her face. "Bella I was told to remind you about your doctor's appointment tomorrow. Oh, and on a personal note have fun tomorrow night" she said with her eyes dancing with amusement. With that she laid down on her bed with a contented sigh.

The next day, Billy, Nessie, and I loaded into the truck. Squeezed was more like. Nessie was getting dropped off at the Clearwater's house. It was a medium sized house that looked to be well maintained. Outside was an older lady working in the flower bed.

"Sue, I have Seth's breeder for you" he shouted out the door. Sue came to the door and helped Nessie down with a smile on her face. With a hug and a whisper goodbye Nessie was gone. She seemed to dance to the Clearwater house.

"Billy, nice to see you again its been a long time. But what happened to Vanessa's face?" she demanded.

"Oh, you know how some of the girls are. They got too close to the dog outside. If they would just listen that wouldn't happen to them" he lied.

"Hmmm, I see. Well looks like I will have to schedule an appointment with Dr. Cullen to see about plastic surgery. Though to me that doesn't look like a dog's claws to me" she commented suspiciously.

"Well gotta go Sue this one has her last appointment with Dr. Cullen as well" with that he hightailed it away from the Clearwaters.

Once at the doctor's office, Billy escorted me to the waiting room again. Before Billy could get to the receptionist window Alice came out the door calling my name.

"Billy you can just stay in the waiting room. There is not enough room for you in the lab" Alice said the whole time with a smile on her face. "Come on Bella lets go."

"You won't be seeing Carlisle today, so I am going to be the once sticking you today" she turned to me with the biggest needle I had ever seen.

"Alice, is that really necessary. I don't really need this done do I? I asked while looking around for another exit nervously. The only exit though was the one right behind Alice.

"Gotcha!" she laughed putting down the other needle in exchange for a smaller one. She put the rubber band thingy around my arm then cleaned the area that she was going to be poking. "Turn your head and hold your breath. I don't want you fainting on me now."

I not only turned my head but also closed my eyes as I felt the sting of the needle going into my arm. I have always been such a baby when it comes to needles. Needles just happen to be one of my pet peeves, along with the fact I usually faint whenever I see a needle in my arm.

"All done, see nothing to worry about" she exclaimed. Next thing I know Alice starts swaying and her eyes get cloudy. I managed to catch her right before she fell.

"Alice, Alice, are you alright. Please don't do this to me" I am beyond scared at this point. Never had I seen anything like this before. Dr. Cullen walks in because of the noise I must have been making.

"She's fine, just give her a minute" I stare at him boggled as he just turns and walks out of the room. He wasn't even going to help and he was a doctor for crying out loud.

She was finally coming to. Her face was pale white and her eyes were still slightly hazed just clearer than before.

Alice looked at me intently, "Bella when you leave here, I want you to pack your bags. Don't wait; do it right away. As for Angela, don't worry about her she has already left. I will explain everything later when I see you tonight."

"What do you mean tonight? I won't be here tonight." Just like before it seems like she is talking in riddles.

"Sure you will, your imprint is going to be coming for you in an hour. I can't wait!" at this point she is jumping up and down like a bunny she is so excited.

I gave her the crazy look. Come on there is no way I have an imprint. Non powers do not imprint, it's just the way it is. "Alice, I don't have an imprint remember I'm a non power."

"Oh just wait Bella" she says as she walks to me the waiting room door.

"You'll see I'm right like always. In my family you will soon learn that no one bets against me." She turned then with a wink and was off. Will my life never be normal again?

Back at the Blacks house I run inside to my room to start packing like Alice told me too. Lauren is in there looking slightly perturbed.

"If you're wondering Angela is gone. A guy came while you were gone and got her. Something like there was like a mix up in the transfer. Apparently she was like suppose to go to the Cheney's home. So I would be like carefully if I was you because Jacob is like in a mood", with that she flounced out of the room to do whatever she does.

I had just packed the last of my belongings when I heard the howl again.

The curtain split down the middle and there was the huge wolf again looking at me with its black eyes. He charged at me and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. I felt nothing so I opened my eyes and there was the wolf on the floor like he had been pushed down. With an angry growl he lunged at me again with his claws ready to beat me down. I watched it happen in slow motion. One minute he was there going for me the next the wolf was against the hallway wall. He fell to the ground whimpering and changed into the form of a naked Jacob.

Jacob looked at me with anger and started to come for me again, when the door bell rang.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing just playing with the characters that Stephanie Meyer's made.**

* * *

E pov

Man, that was the best sleep I had ever had. I stretched, wait this isn't my bed? Where am I? Opening my eyes up a head appeared in my face.

"Whoa!"

Ahhhhhhhhhh!

"Emmett you big oaf, get out of my face!"

"Eddie calm down, hahahaha, you should have seen your face" my stupid cousin is laughing so hard he is crying.

"Don't call me Eddie, Emmett" I glare at him as he is still laughing at me.

"Edward, I see you are finally awake. I hope you are feeling better. Can you tell me what happened?" my father asks as he comes into his office where I am laying on his brown couch. I sit up from the couch to look at my father who appears to be in doctor mode.

"Dad, I don't remember anything but coming into town" I say as I struggle to remember everything that happened.

"Dude, two weeks ago you had that spell where you could see everything clearer. Today you practically scared everyone with your fainting spell. Your face turned red like a tomato, next thing I knew you were on the ground shaking" my cousin says after finally coming out of his laughing fit.

Then it clicked. I could remember everything. Every feeling, everything thought that went through my head before everything went black.

"I remember now dad" my father looks at me with an anxious look on his face.

"Two weeks ago I had this strange tingling sensation right before my eye sight improved. Today I had the same tingling sensation but stronger and the feeling coursing through my body was just too much for me to handle I think."

This is so confusing, why is all of this happening to me now. I look to my father to see if he has anything to say but he has a bewildered look on his face.

"Edward, did you see anything anyone when the tingling started?"

"No Dad, I was in the middle of town full of people"

"You sure now, there was no girl that caught your eye?"

"No, no one at all" I almost growl out getting frustrated.

"Look son, what you described sound like the second to last phase of imprinting. That phase usually takes at least touching your imprint, before you are joined. Have you noticed anything different since you woke up?" he implores.

"I don't think anything changed this time, and if I did imprint I have no idea who it is"

I sure hope this is an imprint and not just something crazy happing to me. Knowing my luck it is just something crazy. I just don't like getting my hopes up.

Carlisle looks thoughtful before he starts to speak, "Maybe we should ask"; before he gets a chance to finish my sister Alice come dancing into the room, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"I know who your imprint is Edward. Do you want me to tell you or are you going to be difficult?"

"Just tell me Alice, I have to know" I am getting this sensation in my chest where I am feeling like I have to find her or something bad could happen to her.

"Her name is Isabella Swan. She is living with the Black family right now"

"Alice, are you sure. Bella is suppose to be a non power" my dad implores.

"Dad I know for a fact she has powers. You could say she was a late bloomer."

"I'm not doubting you sweetheart but she has shown no signs. You know how the rules are or she would not be at the Blacks. You have to be positive Alice.

"Dad nothing and I mean nothing has ever been this clear before. Edward you need to head over there now to get her or you will lose your chance" Alice states as she starts to get a little upset over being doubted by everyone.

"Emmett come with me, I might need you when dealing with the Blacks. I'm not sure how Jacob will take it with me taking one of his servants away from him" I caution Emmett.

"Alright, finally a little action! I can handle Jacob while you get your girl virgward. Hey, maybe after tonight you can finally get laid and not be such a pussy" he joked as we walked out the door and into my silver Volvo. There was no way I was not taking my care, this way I can get there faster.

Pulling up to the Black's house I can see it is not what it use to be. It now looks like something from a horror film. What has happened here since I have been gone? Truthfully I am a little scared to find out.

I walk up to the door that is barely, and I mean barely hanging on its hinges and ring the doorbell. I'm actually surprised it works.

"Edward, what are you doing here? I can go get Jacob but I am not sure it is a good idea right now" Billy Jacob's dad greets me at the door.

"Actually sir there is something important I need to talk to you about"

Billy looks behind him almost like a nervous twitch. "Well, I'm sure it can wait till later. I'm kind of busy right now."

"Sir, you have my imprint in there and I need to get her" I say in the most commanding voice I could.

"I tell you boy there is no way I have your imprint. Every girl that is here is a non power you must be mistaken. Now get on out of here since you have no business here" Billy goes to shut the door but I put my foot in the way to stop it.

"Mr. Black, I know my imprint is in there and I demand that you release her. Isabella Swan is my imprint. Now you can either get her for me yourself or I can get her" I insist from Billy. His thoughts are screaming at me.

"_Stupid boy, what is he trying to do? She is my last girl here that Jacob has any interest in and I know he plans on getting her pregnant and having fun with her. _I am starting to get angry at his thoughts.

_Cullen, he is not taking her away from me. She is mine, MINE! I don't share; I had to give the others up. Isabella is mine. She is the last one and the one that looks the most like my Leah. Mine, Mine, Mine. _These new thoughts get more possessive and louder as it goes on.

Coming around the corner is Jacob but he is naked. In an instant he explodes into this giant wolf. He is growling really loud while reciting the words mine in his head. Well he has another thing coming to her because Isabella Swan was meant to be mine. She is my imprint not his.

Jacob is coming at me and fast. I move and I have never moved so fast. It is like Jacob is moving really slowly. I am able to move and dodge every swipe and bite that Jacob tries to get at me by hearing his thoughts and how slow he is moving. Just as Jacob is going to make another swipe at me I see Emmett sneaking around the corner ready to take Jacob out. He goes to lunge for me and I hit him in the jaw. Ouch! That really hurt. What is he made out of bricks? I have to keep out maneuvering him since I obviously can't hurt him by punching him.

Just as Jacob goes to make another pass at me Emmett is there and grabs Jacob around the trunk of his wolfy waist and slams him into the cement walkway. Jacob starts to get up and Emmett pounds his fist into the side of Jacob's wolf face effectively knocking him out. Billy rushes out as fast as he can in his wheelchair.

"What have you done to him? This means war, I'll make you wish you'd never come back home" he shouted at us his face turning purple the louder he got.

All of a sudden a girl comes running out the door carrying a brown bag. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. Her hair is long and wavy that matches her chocolate colored eyes. She is petite with pale skin that contrasts with the hair and eyes but is perfect on her. I realize I am slowly walking towards her because of the pull in my chest. Just as I get close to her she starts to collapse. I run as fast as I can getting to her just in time before she hits the ground.

When I touch her it is like touching a light socket but instead it is an intense pleasing feeling. I can feel her ass under my hand as I carry her to the car bag and all. Just one touch of her and my dick is hard as a rock. I take deep breaths trying to calm myself down. Emmett most of noticed my predicament cause he gets this huge smile on his face and climbs into the driver's seat to take us home. I try to will my dick down but it is like it has a mind of its own.

Right now all it wants to do is fuck her, and fuck her hard.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing just playing with the characters that Stephanie Meyer's made.**

* * *

B pov

Whoa, what did I do? My head feels like it is spinning. I close my eyes hoping to get the room to stop moving. Finally after what felt like forever I could finally open my eyes again.

Looking around I could say I had never been in a more beautiful room before. The walls were a cornflower blue and the bed I was in was a cream color. Maybe if I am really nice the people who live here will let me keep the bed.

Looking outside I saw that it looked to be early morning. Just how long did I sleep, and am I allowed to leave the room? I sure hope so because I am going to do it.

I slowly open the door and start to creep out. I turn to the left and see a long hallway with stairs at the end of it. As I start to go down the dark hallway I hear a door open and start to make a room for it. I don't know what I tripped on but all of a sudden I was down.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I cry as I land on top of someone.

By this time I have someone under me and I feel my face start to turn red.

"Bella get off of me, I can't breathe. If you want to be on top of someone I can go get Edward for you" the voice cries out.

With a twist I land on the floor off the person with a thud. Slightly bewildered I see it was Alice I landed on. How did she get here and why is she here I ask myself.

"Alright Bella, lets go you have questions and we have answers for you" Alice said as she dusted herself off from being on the floor.

"Besides the sooner we get done the sooner we can go shopping!"

She was rather exuberant as she guided me down the stairs into an office. The office was something you would see in a magazine that was designed for a guy. Rich dark colors of maroon and dark brown with dark furniture to match. As I went to sit in one of the plush chairs in the corner Dr. Cullen came waltzing into the room.

"Ah Bella I see your awake. It is nice to see you. "

"Dr. Cullen it's nice to see you too, but how did I get here?" I asked slightly perplexed by just being here.

"You are here because you are Edwards imprint. He has waited awhile for you. We are still shocked that you are his imprint since before you had no powers what so ever. Can you tell me what changed and when?"

I can't believe I seriously have to try to remember everything but if it will keep me from going back to the Black's house I will.

"I really don't know everything it just seems to me that whenever I feel a tingling sensation things change. According to Alice the colors I see around people are their auras. Right now your aura is white. Though I really don't know what the colors mean right now, but I would like to study about it. Oh and when Jacob as a wolf charged at me. He like, I don't know, bounced away into the hallway. Not really sure what all the means."

The more I spoke the more it seemed like the furniture in the room started to shake. Dr. Cullen seemed to notice and was documenting everything I said like I was a science experiment. All of a sudden I started feeling this pulling sensation in my chest. It was as if my heart was telling me I was suppose to be somewhere else.

"Bella I think it is time to see Edward, we will have to shop later" Alice said with a slight pout.

"Why do I need to see Edward?" I questioned still unsure of what was happening.

"If you want to feel better you have to see him. I better take you to him now" she pulled me to my feet a lot easier than it should have been for someone her sized.

She maneuvered me up the staircase until we reached a black door with a gold handle on it. The closer I got to the door the more my chest ached like it was about to come out. Alice opened the door and pushed me inside. Before I had a chance to say anything Alice winked at me saying "have fun" then she closed the door.

Once I had turned around the only thing I noticed must have been the guy called Edward. He was the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen in my entire life. He had messy bronze hair, pure emerald green eyes; he was on the tall side and slightly muscular. There is no way I am his imprint. He is way too perfect; someone like him should be with someone at least slightly beautiful. I was only slightly passing, why in the world he would want me when he could have anyone.

Next thing I knew he was in front of looking at me with what looked like love and adoration in his eyes. Before I knew it I was in his arms with a feeling of home.

E pov

Once I had gotten Isabella home, Alice informed me that I had to put her in Dad's office so that she could talk to her and Carlisle. So I begrudgingly went up to my room to wait. I could not help it but I started to remember how she felt in my arms and all of the feelings she evoked in me. Shit, now my dick is hard again. I don't think I will ever be the same again since she has been in my life. Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and the door started to open.

Isabella was pushed into my room and the door closed behind her. She was a vision. I had never seen anyone more beautiful then and the blue outfit made her look like a goddess. Before I knew what I was doing I had her in my arms. Her scent was of roses and freesias. Just her scent and the way her body molded into mine had me hard as a rock. Looking down at her I just had to kiss her.

Putting my hand on her chin I lifted her face to mine for a kiss. It felt like firecrackers or bombs had gone off the second my lips touched her. I couldn't help myself, what started out as an innocent kiss was soon turned into a ravaging kiss. More, I had to have more of her.

Just one taste wasn't enough.


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing just playing with the characters that Stephanie Meyer's made.**

* * *

E pov

I plunged my tongue into her mouth and it was the sweetest tasting flavor I had ever tasted. Her body was rubbing up against me to the point I could feel her breasts against my chest. My hands, of their own accord went under her shirt and palmed them. They fit perfectly into my hand. Calm down Edward, I thought to myself. Have to slow down because once we start we can't stop until I finish; then the imprint bond is complete.

As I continue ravaging her mouth and touching her breasts I can feel my blood pumping fast. My body is so ready for this but I am worried she isn't. I mean we haven't even spoken a word to each other. Looking at her I can tell the bond has completely taken over her body. Her face is flushed, her eyes dazed and lustful, and her body; man her body is rubbing against mine like a cat in heat. Gosh her ass is perfect. One of my hands is now caressing her ass. It is so plump and round just perfect for squeezing.

I reach up and slowly remove her blue shirt off her and my eyes feast on her breast. They are perfect for me. Medium sized, creamy white skin with her nipples a medium brown color. I can't help but wonder if they taste as good as they feel in my hands. Slowly I move my mouth down and take a nipple into my mouth and suck. The noises she makes is a whimpering sound and her body writhers like she can't get enough. After spending time with one nipple I move to the other side and repeat the process.

Slowly I move down and place kisses to down her stomach until I reach her pants. Very carefully I pull her pants down inch by inch until I am left with the site of her small blue cotton panties. I spread her legs apart and can tell that she has soaked through her panties completely. The smell of her arousal makes my head swim where I can barely think. As I remove her panties I can tell you that I to make myself slow down from removing my clothes and just fuck her. I sit up a little bit to admire this girl, no this woman that is mine for the rest of our lives. I don't know what I did to deserve someone as perfect as her.

The imprint bond must have taken over her body completely because she is yelling please at me and reaches up, grabs my hair and bring my face down to her pussy. I tentatively take a lick and it is ambrosia. The most divine taste ever. With my tongue I lick up and down her slit making her move on the bed. Reaching my hand up I separate her folds and start to tongue her clit. She gets even wetter with each stroke of my tongue. Finally her body starts to shake and she screams my name at the top of her lungs as she cums.

When she has finally come down from her orgasm, I remove my clothes and crawl my way on top of her. I reach her face and kiss her with all of the passion that I feel while taking my hard cock in my hand and stroke it against her pussy getting it wet. Finally I inch in slowly. When I reach her barrier I pause to look in her eyes. A tear has escaped from the corner of her eyes but she nods to indicate for me to continue. This is it. As soon as I take her virginity and come inside of her the bond will be complete; I can't stop for anything. With a push I am completely inside my imprint. The feelings rushing through me I can't explain and the feel of my Isabella is out of this world. Heat and wetness are surrounding my cock and it is taking everything I am to keep still so she can adjust.

Suddenly her hips move and I start moving in and out of her. As I go she must be feeling good again because she is groaning. I feel her body start to spasm and look in her eyes as she comes a second time today. Then she passes out. Oh no, what do I do? Is it right to keep going when she is unconscious? But if I stop and don't complete the bond it could be detrimental to our health. I start moving inside of her again and start a rhythm. It feels so good that I can't help it and instead of just trying to love her body, I am fucking her like I have wanted to since I saw her. I keep thrusting as fast and as hard as I can into her pussy. Before I know it I feel the intense tingling sensation all over my body and come hard inside her. Once I come down from the first orgasm in my life I gently roll off of her and get off the bed. Walking into the bathroom I get a wash cloth and wash myself off. Then I get a second wash cloth, wet it with warm water, and take it into the bathroom to clean off my Isabella. While it was kind of weird that she passed out in the middle of our first time love making, it was nice to be able to take care of the person I love. After I had her all cleaned up I got back in bed pulled her to me and fell asleep.

B pov

The sun shone on my face waking me up. Ugh, my body feels so tired and I really need to go to the bathroom. It was not until I tried to get up that I noticed that there was a body holding me down. Wait, why is there someone in my bed? What did I do? Why don't I remember anything?

After that last thought a whirl wind of memories came to me. Going into Edward's room and everything that came next. Oh god, he is going to think I really am a whore. I slept with him and everything before I got to know him. What kind of girl does that? A complete whore that's who. At this point I was sobbing into the pillow just thinking about everything. Before I could think of anything else I am being picked up and cradled in Edward's arms.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Edward asked seeming distressed for some reason.

I just shake my head there is no way I am going to tell him. He probably thinks I am easy since I slept with him already.

"Come on my Isabella. Tell me now I can't help you unless you tell me" he said in a commanding voice that made me want to comply.

"I'm really a whore now. Just like Jacob said I was by sleeping with you. Good girls shouldn't do that unless they are part of the breeding process and are put with the person who has selected them to have their child. I'm ruined. I just don't know what to do" I sobbed into Edward's chest.

"You are NOT a whore Isabella. You are my imprint. My true love. The one who will be with me until the day we die. Don't ever let me hear you call yourself that again" his face getting redder with each word he said. It was slightly embarrassing though to get turned on at the sight of him getting angry.

"I'm really your imprint and you love me? "

"Yes, love. Now on with you to the bathroom" he swatted my ass in the direction of the bathroom. Thank goodness he didn't follow me because it really hurt going. He must have roughed me up good or something last night.

* * *

**Don't worry there is a good reason why she keeps fainting**


End file.
